Darkness into Light intro to JE
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is an intro to my crossover that I keep telling everyone that I am working on. I am posting the intro and first chapter here. Then you have to catch it in the cross overs with Dark Hunters. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

An introduction...

This story is my first try at a cross over. I absolutely love both Janet Evanovich and Sherrilyn Kenyon. They are at opposite end of the spectrum in terms of writing. JE tends to be vague about backgrounds and more of a comedy then serious; whereas SK is extremely in depth with her characters and scene setting. Her subject matter also is heavy with mythological creatures and Gods. Combining the two is going to be a challenge.

This story will feature Stephanie Plum from JE and Phoenix (Yes, my youngest son is named after him) from SK. Their fate is yet to be determined, will they be mated? Can they be? Will the diamons win, or will Acheron help them seal their fate?

I will put the phonetic way of pronouncing the names in parenthesis the first time they appear, as many of them can be hard to understand, and even harder to pronounce if you don't know how it is to be said. I had to look up Acheron (ash-er-on) the first time I read it.

I hope that both Fandoms will enjoy my story, this is taking a large amount of research, and looking back into my obsession with mythology when I was a young teenager.

Thank you for joining me on this ride!

Lynda aka MomofPhoenix


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N not mine, I do not own the Stephanie Plum series or the Dark Hunter/ Were Hunter series. The honor of those stories goes to Janet Evanovich and Sherilyn Kenyon._

 _This is my first crossover story and I can only hope that I do my two favorite series justice. Please review and let me know what you think._

 _Lynda_

Darkness into Light

Ranger Manoso, as most of the world knew him, was in a meeting that had the potential to change his life forever. There was only one other person that he considered his friend that knew his secret. The only reason he knew was because he was involved in it as well.

Somehow the three people in front of him knew who he really was. The other problem was that they wanted him to bring his best friend, the woman he loved, in on a mission with him. Unfortunately, he had no choice.

"Ranger, it's very important that Miss. Plum is with you for this. If it wasn't for your association with her, we would have sent her with someone else. She has to be there." the tall blonde man informed him.

"Fine. I need to speak with her by myself first," Ranger growled at him.

Ranger stormed out of the conference room.

"Tank!" He yelled.

The men on the floor, with the exception of Hector, hit the deck. Ranger was furious and they all wanted to be well out of the splatter zone.

"Tank! Get your ass out here now!"

Tank came out of his office in his full swat gear. A small amount of fear on his face was showing.

"They know, and they want Steph on a mission. If I don't take it, they will send her in with someone else."

"FUCK! Who are they?"

"Atlantean."

Tank stood there in a stunned silence. You could cut the tension between the two men with a knife.

"Why?" Tank asked.

"I don't know."

"Could she be?"

"If she is, then I am a dead man. Savitar will have my head on a platter, so will Acheron."

"Shit."

"I need her twenty. I have to go talk to her now. Then bring her back here."

"Vinnie's"

Ranger took off to the garage with Tank quickly following behind. He would stay far enough back to give them some privacy, but he had to cover Rangers back. Something big was going down.

They reached the bonds office and went inside. Ranger only tilted his head at Stephanie and she followed him out the door to the alley. Tank stayed ten feet behind them, blocking the entrance to the alley way.

"Babe," Ranger whispered. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, but this time they want you to go in the wind with me."

"No! I'll get you killed! Don't they know that I'm incompetent? I can't do anything right! I can't do this!"

Ranger leaned forward and stopped her tirade with a kiss. She melted into him.

"Babe, you can do this. If I don't go, they'll send you in with someone else. I go, I know I can keep you safe."

"I still don't understand why they want me."

"I'm not entirely sure why either, but we can go back to the office and find out together."

She only nodded at him. She was stunned. What could she offer to an important mission? She eyed Tank and he looked a little green. Whatever this was, it was big.

She grabbed her bag and met Ranger at the turbo. The ride to Rangeman was made in silence. Ranger kept his hand on her knee when he wasn't shifting. He needed the connection with her. He had the feeling that this was going to change everything he had worked towards with her.

They walked into Rangeman, and even the joker Lester was silent as the pair made their way to the conference room where things could change forever.

Steph took in the two men and the woman who sat at the table before them.

"Miss. Plum, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Styxx. This is my wife Beth, and that is Vane." The tall blonde man said, introducing each of them.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I have no clue as to who any of you are."

"Miss..." Stephanie interrupted Styxx.

"Please, call me Steph."

"Steph. You are a very special person in our world. You have an ability to sense things before they happen, correct?"

"I guess."

"You have worked with Diesel and he hasn't had any negative effects on you, correct?"

"Yes, is that what this is about? Are you all unmentionables?"

"In layman's terms, yes."

"Ooookay...So, what do you need me for? You have all kinds of people to do jobs, why me?"

"Steph, we need you in New Orleans. There is something going on, that I can not explain to you at this time. We need you and Ranger to go to Sanctuary to help them. Tank may go too, as he knows as much as Ranger.

"They can explain to you who they are on the flight there. Just remember to keep an open mind and listen carefully to them. Do not run, do not judge. They are still the friends they have always been."

Styxx and the rest of them walked out of the room quietly. Steph looked up at Ranger.

"We'll talk on the flight. Let's get everything ready to go.

"Will this cause a problem with Morelli?"

"No. I caught the ass playing an adult version of cops and robbers three months ago. There is no more Morelli in my life."

"Babe."

"Ehh, what's a girl to do. Other than Rex, and my bills, I have nothing to worry about."

"Ella can watch Rex, and all of your bills will be taken care of, that's part of being on this mission."

She only nodded.

"I guess we have to talk," she said.

"We will."

She could have sworn she saw his eyes flash a bright blue color.

A/N

Styxx-sticks

Savitar- Sav-i-tar

Acheron- Ash-er-ron


End file.
